


a rough couple of days

by cloverbabie



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Markipler - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt Ethan Nestor, M/M, Sad Ethan Nestor, Whump, i have no clue what the tagging system on this site is, mark is concerned boyfriend TM, mark takes care of his boy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverbabie/pseuds/cloverbabie
Summary: Ethan had completely overworked himself, snapped at his boyfriend, was exhausted, in hyperfocus, and could not stop working. Mark helps his baby out,
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 309





	a rough couple of days

Ethan couldn’t feel his fingers. Or his eyes. He was currently in the midst of an under-discussed side of ADHD, hyper-focus.

About a week ago, Ethan had a brilliant idea to film, edit and stockpile a week's worth of videos, that would come out every other day for two weeks.

It all started because he and mark wanted more time with each other. collectively, the household was covering three channels worth of daily videos, of which they both helped edit. So, mark decided to just put his channel on hold, whereas unus annus and crankgameplays would continue. Mark was jumping at the idea, he was obsessed with the idea of spending as much time as possible with his tiny, adorable boyfriend, so he immediately accepted. Mark was supposed to edit the unus annus ideas, and Ethan thought he could handle filming all day for two days, and editing for another, as well as helping mark with the unus annus videos. In reality, he absolutely could not.

most often, Ethan could barely focus on anything, courtesy of his ADHD, but now he had entered intense hyperfocus. He hadn’t slept or eaten anything other than the smoothie mark brought him that morning. Or at least, he thinks it was that morning.

He had no idea what time it was, or how long he had been working. he didn’t want to stop, but he didn’t want to continue either. He just _was_. He had a sick feeling in his stomach, coming from the events of earlier.

Mark had tried to pry him away for just a bit, as he knew what was happening. This wasn’t new, but the intensity was. He begged Ethan to just come to sit down with him, cuddle, take a nap or a shower with him, anything. But he wouldn’t budge.

Ethan got more and more aggravated before he snapped.

“MARK, for fucks SAKE. I CAN'T STOP. I HAVE FUCKING WORK TO DO. Leave me the fuck ALONE.”

Mark was taken aback. He had never heard Ethan yell like that. He gave a quite “okay. I'm sorry” before leaving in complete shock.

Ethan sat back down, no facial expression whatsoever. For the first time, Mark was scared of him. He was worried, and anxious, and had no clue what to do.

So there Ethan sat. alone, frustrated, and exhausted.

It had been about two hours since the blowout, and he hadn’t let himself think about it, his head hurt, and he simply wanted to be finished.

Through the focus, he managed to glance at the time. What he saw only made things darken in his mind. 12:04 am was glowing on his phone screen. He was supposed to be done by now. He wanted to feel tiny as marks strong arms swaddle him, while they watched tv, or while mark sang to him.

Ethan loved it when mark sang to him. His voice was like butter, and his chest would vibrate against Ethan's head. His deep, molasses voice would lull Ethan into gentle slumbers.

Ethan then snapped himself out of the thought, knowing mark probably wanted nothing to do with him right now, or maybe ever. How could he yell like that?

Every light in his mind suddenly darkened, as if the power had gone out in his head. Tears of frustration brimmed his eyes, despite his best attempts to keep them down. He slammed his small, balled-up fists on his desk, before breaking out into full-on sobs.

Loud hiccups and sniffles emitted from his small form, as he shook violently with each sob. His head was throbbing a spinning due to exhaustion, dehydration and malnourishment. He was cold and utterly miserable, his mindset on one thing, mark.

He heard familiar footsteps clambering towards his office, and flinched as he prepared for the worst. He was certain mark would yell at him for crying like a baby, and not being able to finish a simple task. He curled up in his chair as his sobs grew louder, until to door was opened by a concerned boyfriend.

Ethan couldn’t bear to look at him, as he was sure his eyes would be filled with regret, disgust and anger. The air was thick, and marks face softened from a concerned and confused one, to a gentle, loving one. A deep voice shattered the silence, “Ethan, baby?” mark knew he melted at pet names, so he made sure to use as many as possible as he knelt in front of him, “my sweet boy, look at me, please.”

Ethan made no movements, he simply buried his face further in his knees, so mark sighed and raised his hand. Ethan flinched, but the strong, large hand simply used a finger to lift his head from its hiding. “oh, baby boy. Everything’s okay.” Mark looked near tears as well. He hated to see his baby in so much pain.

Suddenly, Ethan was scooped up by the muscular arms of a larger man and lovingly gazed at by his soulmate. Mark, without warning, planted a plethora of smooches across the boy’s tear-stained, red cheeks. His heart fluttered with joy when he heard the tiniest giggle elect from the boy’s mouth. He decided he would make Ethan as comfy, sleepy, and content as humanly possible, so he took it upon himself to run them both a bath. He lit some candles and even found some old rose petals for baths to plop in, and many, many bubbles.

he watched Ethan grow a smile as he saw the warm bubble bath, which made his stomach fill with clouds.

Once they were both washed and warm, they dried off, and mark carried Ethan to the bedroom. He wanted Ethan to feel like royalty because, in mark’s eyes, he was. He gave Ethan one of his baggy hoodies because he knew Ethan adored wearing marks clothes. Not to mention, Mark loved it too. Seeing his boy swallowed by oversized fabric was adorable.

Once they were both dressed in comfy pyjamas, they snuggled under the covers together. “mark, can we watch the lion king?” Ethan's voice was soft, quiet and croaky. Mark knew Ethan loved nothing more than he loved Disney, so he simply couldn’t say no. “of course baby, anything you want.”

Mark quickly pulled up the movie and made sure to sing the songs under his breath, cause he knew Ethan loved it. Halfway through the movie, Ethan breaths evened out, which planted a true smile to marks face. He hugged the boy in impossibly closer and switched off the movie.

He turned off the nighttime lights, and let out a massive sigh of relief. He should have known better than to let him overwork himself, but now was no time to point blame, he just wanted to sleep.

He took a deep breath of Ethan's vanilla scented, messy, almost curly locks. It immediately soothed him enough to allow him to rest his eyes, and before he knew it, he was content and drifting away into a loving slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only my second time writing fanfiction so go easy! I'm obsessed with this ship, and think that mark taking care of a drowsy Ethan is the most adorable softness in the universe!! so take some fluff, will ya?


End file.
